battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bondpedia
Archives: 1 (Before March 2010) | 2 (March 2010) | 3 (April 2010) | 4 (May 2010) | 5 (June 2010) | 6 (July 2010) :::7 (August 2010) | 8 (September 2010 - February 2011) RE:Inactivity It's been a pleasure to help, although it is a bit ironic that I am threatened with being de-sysoped on the one year anniversary of us helping you isn't it? Speaking of which, do you actually see the point in taking away rights of users who have earned their place? Besides that, how are you man? Its been a while. TheDocRichtofen 18:48, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm good thanks! The BATF were just a revival program, it was up to the intergrity of the editors to decide whether the wiki improves. Do you still have editor count problems? TheDocRichtofen 19:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Firstly, I have completed my 20 edits within the three day period. Secondly, I have created a forum on the matter. You can find it here. TheDocRichtofen 19:50, March 4, 2011 (UTC) About the picture Hi you sent me a message the other day about my photo and the copyright. Ummm I dont actually know where I got it from but I will try find out and I will put a link. I think the sight was (Battlefield 3 what we know so far) their are a few sights their but im sure one of them is the right one. It's a pleasure to serve on this wiki hopefully one day I might have a higher position but anyway thanks. Please reply Hynestinez 07:22 PM, March 8, 2011 Using BFWiki polls as official statistics Maybe? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 18:07, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I had just thought of it today. Some of the votes aren't all that great, especially the first few ones where we had less than 100 total votes. But, let's take the vote for "Which is your favorite Recon kit primary weapon in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam?", the M40 won by a long shot, obviously indicating that it is the most used and preferred sniper rifle in the expansion. If not in the main article, it's definitely worth mentioning in Trivia. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:29, March 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:signing i dont have it but does copy and paste work? i just notcied the signature buttom but it isnt on pages like RfA or blogs and such LittleNemo 19:09, March 8, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: wow im very retard i just noticed its on all pages except blogs and i was completly forgoten it is like that permenent on blogs lol oh well thanks for the help i now know how to :) LittleNemo 19:05, March 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Congratulations Thanks, Bond! I was surprised that with such few votes, you decided for it to go through and promote me. Totally was not expecting that. But still, thanks much! [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 17:34, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Nurgle blog It was a pointless blog. It was simply titled "For grandfather nurgle" or something and contained only this image and nothing else. Everyone was commenting on how off-topic and relatively useless the blog was, while Nemo claimed it was a "commemoration" to the victims of the earthquake and tsunami in Japan, but that was obviously not the case, and so I deleted it because all those comments were just cluttering the recent activity, and it was detracting from mainspace editing. It didn't really cause anything major, but I could see a flame war coming, so... SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 20:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Map articles Firstly, thanks for the edit on Guadalcanal, it looks a lot better. On another note, I think that the boxes should all look like the ones on that article, with a good looking image at the top, and a map box. You can look at other articles like Arica Harbor and Oasis, where I tried to do the same thing. Looks good imo. Thoughts? :Yeah, felt nice not being the only one working on the BF1942 maps. My project for now is Berlin, and then I'll go for Iwo Jima. By the way, I've never heard of "Battle of Remagen" (I probably spelt that wrong). I don't remember having that one in my selectable maps... I'll have to check that again. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 15:23, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, I noticed that. Right now I'm at school, so I don't have the image on my laptop, but when I have time, I'll re-upload it. It's a good image :D SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 15:37, March 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Desysopment Hey there, what was the final outcome of Forum:Desysopment in the end? It is unclear by reading the proposal section of the forum. By the way, I agree with the proposal you made in that segment. That's what I was aiming for and using Pete's idea would undermine the purpose of the forum. Extending the period of inactivity by a month is not a "success" for me. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 19:46, March 16, 2011 (UTC) That's the ticket. As long as rights from RFA Process admins are not taken away, I'm good. And two months is a better period to be declared inactive from. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 20:03, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Leaked media It doesn't appear to be mentioned in any particular policy, but seeing as the wiki rightfully takes licensing seriously, I don't see why leaked media should be an exception. With ''Battlefield 3 promising to be a big release, I think it would be in the wiki's best interest to stay away from leaks, as it could easily get us into legal issues with EA and DICE. - Bovell (talk) 01:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC)